my friend Tails
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: hey guys.. in this story I AM an OC in sonic were tails is my friend.. it is adventurous and some CRAIL jokes...enjoy
1. meeting my new friend

It was dark night!... I was sleeping that time!... raining heavily….. winds blowing fast. Breezes were cold…..  
Suddenly a flash of lighting came with the thunderous sound and I wake up . a little scared… do you know what made me wake up early? A scream! There was a scream after the lightning struck!.  
I thought that was my nightmare! I went to sleep… suddenly one more lightning struck and again the scream of someone.. that was the same scream. This time I went towards my room window and removed curtains… the glass was hazy! Suddenly I saw a weird shaped shadow going slowly from down to up.. 2 times it sneezed! When he reached in the middle of our window.. one more lightning came that shadow screamed and came towards me.. the window's glass broke and that thing fell on me! I screamed… I opened my eyes I saw…I saw. I saw…..  
Do you know who?.  
It was Tails!.  
I gasped! He was unconscious I held it's body and laid him on my bed. I slept too! Holding him.. he sneezed I quickly got up and brought a sweater..he came out from the unconsciousness and got up (again) went in the kitchen and made hot soup… and brought it it my room. I gave it to drank and slept there. I went in the kitchen .. washed the bowl, and finally went to sleep….  
In the morning he woke me up and said ,' THANK YOU! For saving my life!'.  
I got confused.. some words fell out of my mouth, ' SAVED? YOUR LIFE? HOW? WHEN? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING?'.  
'There's a long story behind me that made me reach here…'Tails said..  
'What thing?' I asked..  
He was feeling unhealthy and slept again….  
I gave him a good blanket.. and a soft pillow….finally he woke up! I asked him after some time… after his story I got shocked… suddenly the door bell rang. Tails gasped and told me to hide him somewhere.. I told him to go under the bed and I went to open the door...  
**now what? Why tails reached at my place?what story he told me that made me shocked?who rang the bell? Why Tails hid? I want to tell you now but..i'll tell in the next chapter as I'm in shock right now plus I want to take care of Tails until he looks good…so see ya!.**


	2. Cream without

As he went and hide himself… I went towards the door .. but I scared too! I rushed near to my mirror to gain courage..i started remembering the story that Tails told me..

'help me! My friends and I are in danger! It was morning time yesterday .. we all Knucles , Cream , Cheese , Sonic , Amy , and others were playing.. when suddenly the Cream's basket ball went towards the woods.. Amy wet to get it in the woods but she didn't returned… then Sonic went he was not there too…then Knucles and others.. finally Cream went.. as she went in the woods she screamed.. I rushed there and found a UFO taking her up.. I used my tails and flew up on the UFO. There was a strange robot. I quickly broke the glass and beated him black and blue..

And saved my friends .. as we returned. Amy screamed .. we saw back a strange truck looking vehicle had captured her.. it was radiating laser. The laser hit Sonic and he went in the trap.. we others rushed towards the hills… I was in the front.. after some time I saw behind there was no one accept Cream who was running too.. suddenly laser trapped her.. I rused crying and crying and reached here near to your house and then you know what you did…'

I thought what was that? I went towards the door and taking a breathe and crossing my fingers opened the door…

And it was…CREAM!

'Cream?' what happen?'' your…' before I could ask her anything Tails came running and said ,' Cream ! good you are safe.. hush! Why you are sad? What!? I can't believe it! Where are your..your…your EARS!'

Her ears were not there.. they were cut off!

**(friends get ready to the story that Cream will tell! )**

Cream said ,' there's a big story…..'

' Tails ran away but we were caught! All of us taken by the earth and suddenly. He came!'

'he? Who HE?'

'eggman! He used something..something blue laser radiating thing as he used it on Knucles… his strong hands disappeared .. then Sonic's extreme speeded legs disappeared … I saw the door was opened . I quietly tried to run as I saw out it I was on a great height.. I had my flying ears I jumped and begin to fly.. but eggman quickly from up radiated laser on me and my ears disappeared.. I fell down in the river then following your footsteps I came here .. correct place..' and she begin to cry.

'how rude! We must teach him a lesson! Let's go!' Tails said.

**Now what? Will Cream get her ears back?how? I want to tell you but I am becoming ready to go and help them right now…so in next chapter..**


End file.
